english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cow and Chicken (1997)
Cow and Chicken is an American animated comedy television series created by David Feiss for Cartoon Network. The Cow and Chicken series first broadcast on Cartoon Network from July 15, 1997 to July 24, 1999. Starring *Charlie Adler as the voices of Cow (eps1-8, 11-12, 14-17, 20, 25, 30, 39, 42, 47, 51), Chicken (eps1-8, 11-12, 14-17, 20, 25, 30, 39, 42, 47, 51), and The Red Guy (eps2-3, 5, 7-8, 14-17, 20, 25, 30, 39, 42, 47, 51) 'Voices' *Charlie Adler - Boneless Chicken (eps14, 16, 20), Bully #3 (ep47), Clerk (ep12), Clown (ep11), Girl (ep6), Molting Fairy (ep4), Mr. Devlin (ep11), Mrs. Barederriere (ep6), Mrs. Beaver (ep4), Rear Admiral (ep2), Scab Fairy (ep4), Sergeant (ep4), Tommy (ep17), Tough Kid (ep1), Warden (ep1) *Carlos Alazraqui - Billy (ep17), Jimmy (ep25), Production Assistant (ep25), Sumo Guy (ep17), Ted (ep17) *Dee Bradley Baker - Boy (ep2), Boy (ep4), Cameraman (ep25), Candy Man (ep4), Chef (ep30), Cheering Kid (ep6), Cop (ep51), Crabs the Warthog (ep42), Crowd (ep2), Customer #2 (ep20), Dad (eps1, 3-5, 7-8, 11-12, 14-17, 20, 30, 39, 42, 51), Dick (ep25), Dinosaur (ep7), Duck (ep51), Fluffy (ep14), Frog (ep14), Grandma (ep6), Grandpa (ep6), Gym Coach (ep17), Ice Cream Man (ep39), Idiot Clown (ep11), Jolly Roger (ep15), Judge (ep51), Kid on Bike (ep8), Laughing Puddle (ep14), Little Girl (ep2), Manure the Bear (ep42), Masked Kid (ep17), Monster (ep39), Mouse (ep51), Mr. Fleur (ep5), NASA Official (ep12), Old Man (ep25), Paramedic #2 (ep3), Piggie (ep42), Postman (ep25), Prisoner #2 (ep1), Reporter (ep12), Rider (ep11), Seth (ep17), Singing Kid (ep5), Skippy (ep25), Slim (ep7), Teenager (ep15), Thief #1 (ep20), Toothless Man (ep8), Waiter (ep16) *James Belushi - Butch (ep7) *Charles Butler - Businessman (ep15), Man (ep15) *Dan Castellaneta - Astronaut #1 (ep12), Bobby (ep1), Earl (eps1, 4, 7-8, 12, 14, 17, 30, 39, 47), Ed (ep17), Hat Guy (ep39), Horse (ep12), Ice Cream Vendor (ep4), Jimmy (ep7), Kid #2 (ep30), Kid #2 (ep39), Lineman (ep8), Man (ep16), O.S. Voice (ep8), Old Man (ep8), Pimply Kid (ep12), Principal (ep8), Thug (ep17), Tongue (ep16) *Cam Clarke - Customer #1 (ep20), Cop #1 (ep20), Thief #2 (ep20) *Diane Delano - Tough Buffalo Gal (ep20) *Greg Eagles - Sergeant (ep30), Tongue (ep16), Wattle (ep16) *Paul Eiding - Bully #1 (ep47), Charles (ep47) *David Feiss - Clown (ep51) *Conchata Ferrell - Lady Neighbor (ep15), Voice on Phone (ep15) *Will Ferrell - Astronaut #2 (ep12), Farmer (ep12) *Lauri Fraser - Mom #2 (ep25), Receptionist (ep25) *Kathleen Freeman - Greta (ep17) *Dick Gautier - Butts (ep1), Red (ep1) *Harry Hutchinson - Kid with Frog (ep8), Larry Larouce (ep8) *Tom Kane - Super Hero (ep3), Voice On TV (ep3) *Tom Kenny - Actor (ep30), Announcer (ep30), Bully #2 (ep39), Bully #2 (ep47), Cop (ep42), Cop #2 (ep20), Customer #3 (ep20), Doctor (ep51), Kid #1 (ep30), Lawyer (ep51), Little Girl (ep42), Man (ep51), Piles the Beaver Doll (ep42), Skeleton (ep20), Snail Boy (eps39, 47) *Mark Klastorin - Farmer (ep11), Kid on the Paddle (ep11), Worker (ep11) *Ken Mars - Candy Store Geek (ep16), Policeman (ep16), Wattle (ep16) *Mitzi McCall - Receptionist (ep2) *Edie McClurg - Lunch Lady (ep47), Sis (ep47) *Adam Menken - Beefy Cop (ep8), Kid Running (ep8) *Candi Milo - Coin Head (ep7), Crowd (ep2), Flea (ep1), Girl (ep8), Girl (ep30), Girl #1 (ep25), Girl #1 (ep39), Girl #2 (ep39), Girl Kid (ep11), Girl on TV (ep3), Golfer's Wife (ep39), Groan (ep11), Hyena (ep14), Jungle Woman (ep16), Linda (ep16), Little Girl (ep7), Mom (eps1, 3-5, 7-8, 11-12, 14-17, 20, 25, 30, 39, 42, 47, 51), Nurse (ep51), Old Woman (ep25), Penny (eps2, 8), Screaming Woman (ep16), Singing Kid (ep5), Susie (ep1), Teacher (eps1-2, 7-8, 12, 17, 30, 39, 47, 51), Ticket Lady (ep4), Tooth Fairy (ep4), Wee Wee (ep5), Woman (ep15), Woman (ep17), Woman (ep25), Woman on TV (ep12) *Richard Moll - Chef (ep17), TV Anchor (ep17) *Howard Morris - Cow's Opponent (ep17), Flem (eps1, 4-5, 7-8, 12, 17, 30, 39, 47), Goon (ep8), Intercom Voice (ep12), Kid (ep17), Kid #3 (ep39), Man (ep39), P.A. Announcer (ep4), Pig (ep12) *Christopher Nance - Regular Cow (ep12), Sailcat (ep12) *Valary Pappas - Actress (ep25), Girl #2 (ep25), Mom #3 (ep25) *Pat Pinney - Super Hero #2 (ep3) *Bob Ridgely - Dr. Chunks (ep2) *William Sanderson - Cowboy (ep7) *Pamela Segall - Sow (ep30) *Glenn Shadix - Gate Guard (ep1), Poopy (ep1), Prisoner #1 (ep1) *Jerry Sroka - Paramedic #1 (ep3), Traffic Pilot (ep3) *Michael Stanton - Flem's Dad (ep12), Trucker (ep12) *Judy Tenuta - Kelly (ep20) *Luke Torres - Big Kid (ep8), Kid (ep8) *Susan D. Williams - Singing Kid (ep5) 'Additional Voices' *Lori Alan *Jeff Bennett *Beverly Bremers *Clancy Brown *Tara Charendoff *Eddie Deezen *Debi Derryberry *Phyllis Diller *Maryellen Dunbar *Patrick Fraley *Maurice LaMarchee *Steve Marmel *Kevin McDonald *Scott Menville *Bibi Ostewald *Stuart Pankin *Robert Picardo *Kevin Richardson *Roger Rose *Kevin Schon *Andre Stojka *Sally Struthers *Chick Vennera Category:Cartoons Category:1997 Cartoons